1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature sensor assembly, and more particularly, to a temperature sensor assembly having a bracket, whereby a housing, to which a temperature sensor for sensing the temperature of fluid flowing in a cylindrical member such as a fluid pipe is attached, can be installed on the cylindrical member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0541473 (registered on Dec. 29, 2005) discloses “An apparatus for attaching/detaching a temperature sensor for a heat exchanger”. This apparatus is to reduce a temperature deviation by sticking a temperature sensor for sensing the temperature of a heat exchanger fast to a sensor holder and to prevent a secession of a clip and the sensor, and includes a temperature sensor for sensing the temperature of a heat exchanger, a sensor holder, attached to a heat transfer pipe of the heat exchanger, for accommodating the temperature sensor, and an elastic clip, coupled to the sensor holder, for preventing the secession of the temperature sensor. The clip includes a handle piece provided at an upper end of the sensor holder, a sensor support piece for providing a specified elastic force from a center part of the sensor holder, a clip deviation prevention piece, having one end bent in a rear direction from a lower end part of the sensor holder, for preventing the clip from seceding from the sensor holder, and a sensor deviation prevention piece, projected in an upper direction from the lower end part of the sensor holder, for supporting a lower end part of the temperature sensor.
Generally, it is required that the temperature sensor assembly, which is installed on a fluid pipe and is used to measure the temperature of fluid, is easily mounted on a cylindrical member such as a pipe, and after the mounting, it maintains close adhesion between the temperature sensor and the pipe. In addition, during long-term use of the temperature sensor assembly, it should have tolerance against a crack and corrosion occurring due to a contact between the pipe and a fixing means such as a bracket and a clip.
The above-described prior art has the drawback in that since the close adhesion between the temperature sensor and an object to be measured cannot be maintained due to an intermediate member provided between the sensor and the object to be measured, the accuracy of the temperature measurement is degraded, and the fixing state of the temperature sensor only through the clip cannot be maintained due to an impact caused by the flowing of fluid through the pipe.